Estúpido y Sensual Amor
by Miss Chocolatt
Summary: Varios secretos se esconden el la Tierra de AAA. Fionna, Cake, Marshall y Gumball tendran algunas aventuras en cuanto a todo esto junto a algunos personajes ya muy conocidos apareciendo en medio de todo. Marshall intentará recordar su duro pasado y la guerra de Champiñones junto a a Reina Helada. Probable Lemon...y algo de Lime. Es mi primer Fic :3 Pasen y lean, Onegai -w-. PAUSADO
1. Juegos de niños y de Adultos

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward... aunque esta cosa rara admito que es solo mia /(-w-')/

Y sin mas preámbulo...que rima con angulo!...La historia:  
*se abre el telon* (?

* * *

Marshall y Fionna estaban en la casa del arbol jugando con B-MO, mientras Cake preparaba el almuerzo.  
-¡Jajaja! Te gane de vuelta Marshall  
-Aaaaaah! No es justo Fionna! Tú ya jugaste muchas veces a esto, es obvio que me ibas a ganar ¡por eso lo elegiste!  
-¡No actues como mal perdedor!  
-Está bien, voy a admitir mi derrota, solo si jugamos al juego que yo diga.  
-¿Pero no lo admitiste cuando dijiste "es obvio que me ibas a ganar"?  
-¡Ay, que la cancion! solo vamos a jugar.  
-Okay, okay vamos. Pero para hacerlo más interesante apostemos.  
Marshall interesado en lo que dijo Fionna responde.  
Está bien, si tú ganas...-Dandole a palabra a la humana  
-Si yo gano me compraras la espada que yo quiera, no importa el costo.  
-Y si yo gano, mmm... ¡Ya se! Tu tendras que ir a una cita conmigo todo el dia de mañana  
Fionna algo sonrojada y sorprendida por lo que dijo Marshall asiente y le responde:  
-Hecho.  
-El juego es así. Uno de los jugadores se esconde mientras que el otro cuenta hasta diez y lo busca.  
-Marshall...  
-Qué...  
-¡Esas son las Escondidas!  
-Esta bien, esta bien empezemos. Vayamos al bosque a jugar.-Comento emocionado el vampiro levitando sobre raros objetos de metal que habia esparcidos por todo el bosque.  
-Marshall, ¿qué son todos estos objetos?-La humana miraba para todos lados intrigada por lo que estaba viendo. Nunca habia estado en esta parte del bosque.  
-No lo se...estan aqui desde que era pequeño y...no recuerdo muy bien esa epoca-El animo aniñado de Marshall se habia convertido en uno sombrio y sus ojos se notaban algo tristes a,cosa que Fionna noto e intento cambiar de tema  
La muchacha rio por lo bajo, el vampiro curioso del origen de las risas de la humana preguntó  
-¿Por que te ries Fi?  
-Es que...es que...Hahaha!- Las pequeñas risas se habian convertido en carcajadas. Marshall miro algo confundido a la chica-Parecemos niños jugando a esto Hahaha!-Con la respiracion mas calmada agregó-Podriamos simplemente haber jugado otro videojuego. Tendras mil años pero por dentro pareces un niño-Dijo alegremente la humana. Sonrojado hasta las orejas el vampiro tartamudeaba cosas casi incomprensibles- F-fue l-lo-o p-primero q-q s-s-se me o-ocurrio. Minutos despues ya estaban los dos alli preparados para jugar y Fionna se habia ofrecido para esconderse. Antes de comenzar a jugar Fionna se detiene y mira a Marshall-Oh! y... Marshall, espero que traigas suficiente dinero encima después de esto-Fionna con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro se fue corriendo a esconderse mientras su amigo vampirezco contaba  
-8, 9,...  
-Mmm, donde podría esconderme… -Pensando para sí misma, puso una cara de satisfacción pensando en cómo sería su nueva arma y empezó su travesía en una fantasia que nada ni nadie podría sacarla de allí, excepto…  
-¡10!, ¡Lista o no allá voy!-Marshall Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que escucharan hasta el Dulce Reino...o despertar a Fi de una de sus fantasias- Fionna dio un leve grito al darse cuenta de que Marshall ya había empezado a buscarla-Oh no, oh no, oh no! ¡Si no me escondo rapido Marshall me encontrará!- Mientras Fionna buscaba con la vista, escondida detrás de un árbol, algún mejor lugar para ocultarse divisó a unos pocos metros una cueva muy bien escondida por algunos arbustos y árboles y no pensó dos veces en ir allí. Habia pasado una hora y media desde que el juego había comenzado y todavía Marshall no lograba encontrar a Fionna. Habia anochecido y estaba oscuro pero a él no le afectaba ya que tenía visión nocturna.  
Ya había recorrido todo el bosque y su vista estaba cansada afectando su "habilidad". Estaba cansado y quería volver a casa, pero sabia que no podía dejar a Fionna… donde sea que se encontrara esa niñata que siempre le hacia preocupar. Agotado de andar por todo el bosque se recuesta en un árbol cuando oye algunos ruidos provenientes de un lugar que cuando entró le pareció muy familiar.

-Una cueva?-Sigilosamente se adentra en el oscuro y sombrio lugar.

-Fi?...-susurra el vampiro para no hacer mucho ruido, ya que no sabía que era lo que se podía encontrar allí.  
Fionna lo había sentido su voz y se levantó de donde estaba intentando caminar sigilosamente hasta la salida de la cueva. (N/A:Fionna estuvo dormida hasta hace poco, asi que no tiene sueño xD)  
-Aaaah!-Marshall había tropesado con una piedra y había caído en algo…suave?.

-Jah? que es esto?-Marshall masajeaba el bulto en el que se encontraba su mano. Era ni muy pequeño, ni muy grande, sino del tamaño perfecto para él…y por alguna razón le gustaba.

-Kyaaaa! Marshall Pervertido!- Marshall no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que estaba en el suelo con la marca roja de una mano en su cara, cosa que lo despertó y recupero un poco su visión nocturna.

-Eso dolió Fionna! ¡¿Por que me golp…-Marshall ve a Fionna cruzada de brazos con la cara roja como tomate. Ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y antes de que pasara algo mas ya estaba tumbado en el piso con su nariz sangrando y más rojo que Fionna.

-Marshall! E-estas bien?!-Fionna preocupada saca unos pañuelos descartables de su mochila y empieza a limpiar a Marshall aun desmayado. Habiendo terminado de limpiar su nariz colocó al vampiro en su regazo "preocupada" de que estar acostado en el duro piso le adormeciera el cuello. Pasaron unas horas hasta que despertó, pero ya no estaba en la cueva estaba en la casa del árbol.

-Fionna…?  
-Marshall! Despertaste! Me tenias muy preocupada idiota!- Fionna le gritó a Marshall, pero este no se quedo callado-Bueno no me hubiera desmayado si tu no me hubieras golpeado-Musito Marshall algo sonrojado como excusa de haberse desvanecido ya que sabia no se había desmayado por eso igualmente lo dijo, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Fionna.  
-Golpearte?! No te hubiera golpeado si tu no…s-si t-tu no..-hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos articulo una palabra ya que estaban demasiado sonrojados y nerviosos como para hacerlo.  
-F-Fionna yo lo s...-No tuvo tiempo de terminar su disculpa por que Cake había entrado a la habitación con un chocolate caliente para Fionna para ella y.  
-Oh! El vampiro despertó!-Comentó Cake en tono de burla para hacer enojar a Marshall, y funcionó.  
-I-ire a traerle algo de comer a Marshall!-Fionna aprovechó el momento para escaparse de la habitación y poder calmar su corazón que estaba latiendo sin parar desde que el vampiro despertó  
-Gata, me harias el favor de decirme como llegué aquí?-Marshall le devolvió el comentario con el mismo tono de burla.

Cake suspiro y miro fuera de la habitación-Fionna te trajo…-Contestó rápidamente yendo al grano.  
-Que?-Cake tomo un sorbo de su chocolate y le volvió a contestar al vampiro.  
-Que Fionna te trajo, sordo-Esto ultimo lo susurró en forma de que Marshall no pueda escucharlo, aunque en vano.  
-¡Eso no gata tonta! ¡¿Que me trajo ella sola?!-  
-Shhh-Cake puso el dedo sobre sus labios en gesto de silencio-¡Callate que Fionna me pidió que no te dijera!-Exclamó en voz baja para que no lo escuchara más que Marshall.  
-¿Por qué te pidió eso?-Preguntó intrigado aunque su pregunta fue hecha mayormente por curiosidad.  
-N-no lo se-Cake intentando evitar la mirada del vampiro tomo otro sorbo de su chocolate ahora tibio.-Cake, a mi no me engañas. Se que me ocultas algo.  
-Ups, mi chocolate se enfrió. Iré a calentarlo-Cake salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Marshall pensativo.-Que será ese secreto que me andan guardando?-Pensó Marshall para sí mismo.

~~ Continuara /(*-*)/ ~~

* * *

**aslkdjalskdjalskdj Este es el primer Fic que subo :3...y el CASI segundo creado (este fue el 1° Fic que hice pero lo mejore ewe) espero que (el que lo haya leido) lo haya disfrutado nwn  
Si les gusto por favor dejen Reviews para saber que tengo que "mejorar" y para hacer mas placentera esta lectura :D Voy a intentar subir capitulos cada semana (si me inspiro) me costo mucho hacer el fic D: conmigo la inspiracion viene y va por eso escribo FanFics cada muerte de obispo...LOLOLOLOLOL digo que escribo un Fic cada muerte de obispo y escribo uno cuando renuncia el Papa (?  
Bye sigan viendo Hora de Aventura :3**


	2. Aviso

ASDASDASDASD Gomensai, Sumimasen, Gomene, Lo siento, Perdonar TT^TT  
Perdon por no subir nada en tanto tiempo :'(  
Esta crota inspiracion no vino en ningun momento :C  
Claro, xq viene para crear otras historias...PERO NADA PARA ESTO! TT^TT alskdjalskdj Sumimasen D'x  
Me voy a poner las pilas e intentar subir otro capitulo C:  
Conciencia: No te entuciasmes mucho..yo se el futurooo (~*-*)~  
Yo: Que noooo (~*-*)~  
Conciencia: Que siiiiiiii (~*-*)~  
*Golpe*  
Conciencia: Itaaaai, hacia falta pegarme? (TT^TT)*  
Yo: Si, porque no te callas C:  
Conciencia: Vas a ver, va a ver una que te descuides y ¬¬...  
*Golpe*  
Conciencia: AAAAAAAAAAAAUUU (TT^TT)**  
Yo: Te callas *-*  
*Aura Asesina*  
Conciencia: Haaaaaaaai DD:  
Byee nos vemos =3  
Conciencia: Solo espera a darte la vuelta, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA...  
*Golpe*  
Por favor no le hagan caso a mi conciencia, es una inutil que no piensa dos veces en hacerme hacer las cosas ;D  
Conciencia: Eso lo escuche (¬¬)***  
Yo: *-*  
Conciencia: Yaaaa, me callo D:  
Bye Byeeee =3  
Conciencia: Adiós (=_=)***  
Yo: SALUDÁ CON GANAS :C  
Conciencia: Bye Byeeeeeeeeee :'DDD...Ayudenme /(TT^TT)/  
*Revoléa a conciencia por el aire*  
Nos vemooos ;3  
Espero los haya entretenido un rato :3


End file.
